Aedra
thumb|250px|[[Akatosh, chefe deus dos Nove Divinos.]] Os Aedra (singular: Aedroth) são um dos dois grupos de imortais que participaram da criação do Mundus. Seu nome é da antiga língua Aldmer e se traduz em algo como "nossos ancestrais",Aedra and Daedra referindo-se ao seu papel como os progenitores de mer e homens.The Monomyth Para a maioria das culturas em Tamriel, os Aedra são reverenciados como deuses.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Como Oblivion é o céu noturno em Tamriel,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus os Aedra são considerados como planetas.The Lunar Lorkhan Os oito maiores planetas são considerados pela sociedade Imperial como os Divinos, enquanto as estrelas são as Magna Ge. Origens As origens do Aedra são objeto de muitos mitos de criação, muitas vezes conflitantes. Não se pode afirmar ao certo a real história, mas alguns pontos permaneceram em comum. A et'ada foi formada através das interações de dois seres primitivos, Anu e Padomay, ou seu conflito.The Annotated Anuad Estes eram tipos distintos de seres antes de sua criação, ou no momento da criação de Mundus. Os Aedra eram aqueles espíritos que foram persuadidos ou enganados por Lorkhan a sacrificar parte de si mesmos para criar o mundo. Eles são distintos dos Daedra, que criaram mundos dentro de si mesmos, e da Magna Ge, Magnus e seus seguidores, que se retiraram da criação do mundo antes que ele estivesse completo. O voo destes Aedra criou o sol e as estrelas.Exegesis of Merid-Nunda Após a criação de Mundus, alguns Aedra retornaram a Aetherius,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras enquanto outros foram incapazes de ir ou morreram, se tornando Earthbones, leis da natureza, ou criados uns com os outros para se sustentarem. Desta forma, os Aedra se tornaram os antecedentes de todas as raças em Nirn. No entanto, existem relatos alternativos que afirmam que os progenitores de raças mortais não são descendentes dos Aedra, mas vêm de outro mundo ou mundos unificados. Natureza De maneira semelhante aos Daedra, os Aedra possuem certas esferas. Os nomes precisos dos Aedra que supervisionam cada esfera podem variar dependendo do panteão cultural em questão, embora haja vários pontos em comum entre os panteões de várias culturas. No entanto, as únicas constantes são o deus-dragão do tempo, mais comumente chamado de Akatosh, e o deus desaparecido, mais comumente chamado de Lorkhan. Existem relatos afirmando que havia dois grupos de Aedra no Mundus após a criação dele. Alguns, liderados por Auriel, lutaram contra Lorkhan e seus seguidores, se tornando Old Ehlnofey e daí Aldmer. Outros se juntaram a Lorkhan e se tornaram homens. Adoração Aedra O panteão dos deuses adorados pelas várias raças é derivado quase exclusivamente dos Aedra (Uma exceção notável é a Dunmer, que geralmente rejeita os deuses de ambos os homens e outros mer, e cultua Daedra ou o Tribunal). Cada raça escolheu deificar um conjunto diferente de Aedra, muitas vezes com suas próprias crenças sobre a criação. Adoração Mannish Desde o Império Alessian, os Divinos tem sido o conjunto mais proeminente de Aedra adorado pelos homens e mer. O panteão foi criado por Alessia após a criação do império, como um meio de unificar os aliados que a ajudaram a conquistar Cyrodiil e as práticas culturais meritórias dos escravos que ela libertou.Shezarr and the Divines Na época, havia oito divindades, mas no final da Segunda Era, o imperador Tiber Septim transcendeu a mortalidade para se tornar Talos, o nono Divino.Nords Arise! A maioria dos Oito Divinos originais podem ser descritos como Aedra, como a maior parte deles estavam presentes. Adoração Merish A religião Merish é mais voltada para seus ancestrais do que panteões maníacos, evidenciada pelo próprio uso do termo Aedra para descrevê-los. Esses heróis ancestrais de Aldmeri incluem Trinimac, Syrabane, Phynaster e Auri-El, o chefe do panteão. O panteão de Altmer inclui vários Aedra que não são mais considerados "parte de Nirn". Isso inclui Magnus, cuja retirada de Nirn criou magia, e Jode e Jone, cuja morte criou as luas gêmeas. Referências de:Aedra en:Aedra es:Aedra fr:Aedra it:Aedra nl:Aedra pl:Aedra ru:Аэдра uk:Аедра Categoria:Aedra